


Like Most Girls

by RowdyHoltzy



Category: Gravel To Tempo - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gay fluff, saccharin sweet fluff, the fluffiest gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy
Summary: A tumblr post I wrote about a story idea got 45,000 notes in 2 weeks:"Where’s the goofy teen comedy where the popular girl gives the shy girl a makeover she can Get The Guy™, only to realize that she’s actually falling in love with her and then they have the classic Arguing In The Rain scene because the popular girl is sad that the shy girl went on a date with The Guy so she angrily confesses her feelings and then they kiss and it’s all the feels?"So with the overwhelmingly positive response I decided to just start writing... TBH I can't write comedy or screenwriting, but I can kind of write fluff and angst so here we are... I also wanted it to have that not-too-serious kinda-silly late-90s/early-2000s teen movie vibe, so yeah...I hope you like it!And since a fandom is REQUIRED, I chose Hayley Kiyoko's Gravel to Tempo since I think that kind of fits?UPDATE: You guys are being so awesome and lovely and supportive now I really want to keep writing the whole thing (up until they go to prom together) so I'll be adding a chapter a week, posting by Thursdays! ❤





	1. Chapter 1

I still don't know why I'm here.

I mean I'm here because Dani invited me for a sleepover. We're in our pajamas, sitting on her bed, and she's just started doing my hair. I just don't know why she's being so nice to me, because she's way cooler than me-

"So who do you think is cute?"

"Ummm..."

She runs her fingers through my hair, pulling it back to start brushing it. My thoughts suddenly get fuzzy around the edges.

"Hmm?" she asks again.

I clear my throat. "Um, sorry..."

"Ugh, I know. High school boys are SO immature. Finding a cute one who can also form a coherent sentence is like impossible"

I chuckle "Yeah... Um, I guess Taylor's kind of cute...?"

"Oooh good choice! I swear those cheekbones could cut glass. And his blue eyes are like Really Blue. Oooh! AND I heard he's in a band with Tom and Ravi. We should totally go to one of their shows and I'll get you looking so fierce he'll be like begging you for your number"

My face flushes beet red. Dani giggles as she starts to braid my hair against my neck. My stomach tingles.

"Rae..." her tone now serious, "Have you not had a boyfriend yet?"

Afraid to shake my head while she's still braiding, I mumble out a "No".

"Oh. My. God... Have you ever been on a date?"

I swallow and it sounds so loud. "No" I mumble again, apologetically.

"Oh... My... God..." she repeats. "Well that's definitely going to change. We're totally going shopping tomorrow. You're going to sleep in this braid so in the morning your hair will be all beach-hair wavy. Then, we're going to wear something really cute and I'm going to do your makeup and we're going to go to the mall and we're going to find you some hot new clothes. And while we're there, we'll find some cute boys to practice flirting with and you're going to get a boy's number"

"Wait, but..."

"Nuh-uh! This is happening. You just need a little more confidence. And a wing-woman. And I'm a fantastic wing-woman. Ok done!" She snaps the elastic around the end of my hair.

"We should get into bed now because dark circles and bags are SO not cute."

She turns off the light and I slide off the bed so she can pull back the blankets. She slides under the covers and pats the space next to her. I climb in and immediately feel like I take up too much space. I try to be as close to the edge of the bed as possible

"Oh my god!"

My stomach clenches into a tight fist.

"You're so warm! Can I put my feet on you?"

I laugh in relief. "Sure"

I feel the bottoms of her feet rest against the back of my calves as she lets out a soft sigh.

"Good night." She whispers, gently pressing her feet into my legs "and thanks."

"Good night" I smile into my pillow "and thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Girl! You got boobs!"

My face blushes beet red.

"HOW have you been hiding those?? Nothing I have will fit you. I gotta go to my mom's room. Stay here."

Dani leaves and I look down at the sports bra in my hands.

When you live with your dad, going bra shopping isn't exactly something you look forward to. I was so relieved when he was buying me a new pair of sneakers and I saw a rack of sports bras right by the checkout. I grabbed a bunch of the largest size they had and thanked my blessings that I wouldn't have to go with him to a lingerie store.

Dani walks back in, holding a black bra with lace trim.

I guess lingerie is inevitable.

She shows me how to put it on and it looks... good, actually. I kind of feel a little bit like those models. Not that hot or anything, just like... feminine.

"Ok, we have to use those" Dani gestures at my chest as she rifles through her closet. She pulls out a tight black crop top with a scoop neckline. "Here. And..." She pulls out a knee-length leopard-print wrap skirt "Yessss... Oh! And!" She grabs a black suede choker from her dresser and spins to face me, her hands now full. "Can you wear heels? Because I have these olive green stilettos that would look SO hawt..."

I shake my head "Sorry".

She glances at my black work boots in the corner next to my backpack. I got them a few months ago thrift shopping and they make me feel a little bit more confident. Like a little bolder somehow. That's why I wore them here yesterday...

"That's ok" she sighs, "we can make those work too..." She hands me the outfit and I get dressed. The clothes are tight but stretchy so they're surprisingly comfortable. And they definitely don't hide my curves like my usual oversized tee and cargo pants. I don't look like me. I look like a girl who always knows what she's doing. I look like a girl who would be Dani's friend.

"Yay! You look so good!" Dani claps her hands together as she jumps up and down, grinning the biggest grin. I can't help but smile. "Ok", her expression suddenly becoming serious, "now we have to think how we're going to do your makeup. If we were doing the heels, then I would go Dita Von Teese with a bold red lip and cat-eye. But with the boots, we have to be more playful in order to not be scary... so color is like our best friend right now but like also keeping it simple and classy with just a touch of intrigue..."

I nod my head but honestly have no idea what she's talking about.

She gestures to the bed "I'll get my makeup kit, you just get comfortable." Afraid sitting cross-legged will stretch out her skirt, I tuck my legs underneath me. She brings over a large case that I can't imagine contains only makeup. She opens a small tube and squeezes a tiny bit of beige cream onto an egg-shaped sponge, then starts to spread the cream all over my face. The cream is slightly cold and it feels soothing. I close my eyes. Soon she switches to gently dusting with a soft brush. Different brushes on different parts of my face... cheeks, eyebrows, eyelids... her touch is gentle and I feel like a piece of art she's creating. I hope that case is full of makeup because I don't want this to end.

"Can you open your eyes? And keep them open for me?" I do as told, and try to not tear up as she brushes mascara (at least I recognize that one) onto my lashes. As she screws the wand back into its tube, I meet her gaze. The twinkle in her eyes makes my stomach flutter. "Last but not least..." she picks up a rectangular tube from the pile of items she's splayed out in her lap "Lipstick! I think this color will look _really_ good on you, and will like totally help soften your whole look". She pops off the cover to reveal a lavender shade. Cradling my chin in one hand she softly brushes the lipstick against my lips with the other. "You have such full lips" she whispers, her own inches from mine. My thoughts threaten to go fuzzy again. My heart is beating so loud it sounds thunderous in my ears. Dani doesn't seem to notice. She just leans back and asks me to press my lips together. My deafening heartbeat starts to settle down as I do as told. She shrieks with glee.

"You look so good!! Like even better than I expected. This is honestly such a successful makeover I'm so proud!" She thrusts a small mirror into my hand "What do you think? How much do you love it??"

I hold up the mirror and I... I look _pretty_. I look... womanly. I look older and also somehow softer. "How do you do this?"

She laughs. "I'll totally show you how, like as they say, teach a man to fish you know? But like later tonight. Today's objective is to get a boy's number. And with my help, you're totally getting the number of the cutest boy at the mall." She grabs my hand.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Dagny's Ultraviolet on repeat while writing this chapter (I'm currently obsessed with it).


	3. Chapter 3

"So?? What do you think of him?"

I glance again at the guy behind the counter. He seems... confident. And cool. And way too cool for me to talk to.

"He looks like he just walked off a clothing ad for clothes I can't afford"

Dani laughs. "Rule number one: No man is too hot for you. Rule number two: Go for it!" She nudges me towards the counter. My hands start to get sweaty. I wipe them on my skirt.

"Hi... um..."

He grins at me and his eyes sparkle. "What can I get for you?"

"Could I, um, have the small lavender one please?"

"One small lavender boba" he repeats, tapping on the ipad in front of him. "Anything else?"

Dani is right behind me, her hand on the small of my back in support. I suddenly feel full of adrenaline.

"Yes can I give you your number?" I blurt out. He looks puzzled for a second and I realize what exactly I just said. My face feels like it's on fire. I quickly turn to leave but Dani grabs my hand. She leans over the counter, perching her other arm underneath her chest. Her voice deepens to a playful purr. "My friend was just telling me how hot she thinks your accent is. Where are you from?"

He laughs again. "Thank you very much, I'm from Senegal. I'm _very_ flattered ladies, but I have a girlfriend." My face somehow manages to burn hotter while Dani stays so impossibly effortlessly cool. "Well she's very lucky". Dani stands up, pulling her wallet out of her purse. "And I'll have the same - small lavender. Thank you".

I walk as fast as I can to our table and sit down. My face is still burning hot. My chest feels tight. After what feels like an hour, Dani casually strolls over with our drinks. She leans over me to whisper in my ear.

"Girl, breathe. That was a great first try"

I look up at her but don't say anything. She laughs.

"Seriously. You've got a whole shy, quiet, adorkable thing going on and it can definitely work for you... It's kinda cute"

My chest suddenly feels light and I smile. Dani sits down, crossing her legs as she sips her drink. "You can totally work that... you just gotta be more confident about it. Like there are so many ways to flirt. You have to find your brand and then really sell it." She taps my leg with her foot "You've got a hot product, you just have to know how to advertise"

I blush again. She smiles. "Cute. Cute is your thing. Use that. Make them come to you... Ok so our goal for the day is the same, we're just going to update our methods." Thoughtfully chewing on her straw, she winks at me. My heart starts beating so loudly in my ears again. I don't know what to do with my hands. I grab my drink and the cold helps. I study the table, waiting for my heart to quiet down.

"Wow girl, you really liked him, didn't you? I know he was hella cute but like no sweat! There are SO many hot guys to find here... We don't even to find one that's like dateable. Just like cute enough to prove to you you can _get it_ , you know?"

I nod. It hits me that I'm spending the day with Dani and she's being so nice to me. She's not even making me feel bad for how awkward I am. She's just nice.

"Thanks"

She grins at me. "It's what friends are for!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Mary Lambert's new song "Know Your Name" on repeat while writing this. To get my creative juices flowing, I also edited a Ghostbusters fan video to the song, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-ZutpJOPoo (I'm a sucker for cute gay things)


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't know what to do at a party.

Dani's friend Isabel is turning 19, so Dani invited me. I don't want to bother her by hanging by her side all night. But I never know what to say to people I don't know. I barely know what to say to people I do know.

Everyone's standing around talking and none of the topics are familiar to me. I sit down. If I'm going to be bored, I might as well be comfortable.

"Hey there"

I look up to see Jordan, the second cute guy I tried to flirt with at the mall. I guess it worked since he's here. Although that's to Dani's credit not mine. She's the one who noticed him looking at me, and then got his number. She's the one who thought of inviting him too. I didn't do anything. Now that he's actually in front of me, I really don't know what to do.

"You want a drink?"

I shake my head. I don't like the taste of alcohol, or how it makes me feel.

"You sure? C'mon..." he says with a wink.

"No, sorry. But thank you."

"Alright..." he extends his hand towards me "Well at least show me around? Isn't this your friend's place?"

"Um, she's really Dani's friend-"

Jordan's already grabbed my hands and pulled me up. Really close. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"-so I don't really... um..." I slide my hands out of his and cross my arms because what do I even do with my body? "I'm sorry I don't really know where anything is..."

"Well, it looks like they've got a hammock outside." He points to the glass door behind me. "It's kind of crowded in here. Let's go check that out"

"Um... okay-"

He's already grabbed my arm and pulls me outside.

"This is the life" he sighs as he rolls into the hammock. "Well? Come on over!"

My body feels extra awkward. Somehow I manage to end up lying next to him. I fight the urge to curl up into a ball.

"This is nice" he sighs again.

"Uh-huh."

It's so quiet out here, I can still hear the people talking and laughing inside the house. I wonder where Dani is.

"Let's thumb wrestle!"

"Um...ok?" I really don't understand boys.

He grabs my hand. His is a lot bigger than mine. He pins my thumb down then suddenly pulls me on top of him. His lips are against mine and his tongue is pressing against my lips and my teeth are clenched tight. Finally he lets go of my hand. I roll off of him and stand up. I feel a robot. "Sorry..." I mumble, walking back into the house.

I find Dani.

"Jordan kissed me"

Her entire face lights up "OH MY GAWD! How was it?? Was he good? With those lips he looks like he'd be good..."

I start to feel nauseous.

"I don't know... I guess..."

I want to go home. But Dani's having fun. I really don't want to ruin this. She was nice enough to invite you out. Stop being so dramatic. Just chill out.

"Yeah, it was good... I'll tell you more about it later"


	5. Chapter 5

“So?! Tell me everything!

 We’re in Dani’s bed after the party. Her hand is resting on my arm, and she gives it an eager squeeze as I try to describe what happened in a way that doesn’t sound anticlimactic.

 “We were sitting in the hammock. Together. And he was holding my hand. And then he just pulled me in…”

 “Oh my gawd!”

I laughed. Lying next Dani telling her about it, maybe it was better than I thought.

 “Yeah… and then his lips were on mine”

 She gasps “Oh. My. Gawd! Did you get butterflies? Did you just like melt? Like oh my god I’m so happy for you!!”

 I laugh again.

 “It felt weird I don’t think I liked it he was so close to me” Nonononono why am I saying this? Am I not in control of my mouth anymore? Stop ruining everything... "and it felt like it went on for such a long time I just wanted him to let go of my hand the whole time”

 Her grip on my arm softens. Her hand slides up to push my hair off my face. I look up to meet her eyes and surprisingly she’s still smiling. She rolls her eyes.

 “Ughh. Boys. Even the cutest ones are disappointing.”

 She rests her hand on my cheek. Her thumb runs along my lips. Electricity zaps down my spine. She drapes her leg over mine and slides herself closer. My heart beats loudly in my ears. Her hand slides into my hair as her lips meet mine and waves of glitter crash against my ribcage. Her other hand slides along my collarbone, setting off fireworks underneath my skin.

 

I gasp, jerking myself awake, my heart racing. I’m sitting up. In my own bed. Alone.

 

Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

“So?! Tell me everything!”

That’s exactly what she said in the dream. The dream I’m trying to not think about.

“Was it magical? Did he run his fingers through your hair?” she sighs “I looove when guys do that… Was he all like slow and shy or did he just go for it? I want to hear ev-er-y-thing!”

“I don’t know… It felt weird... I-“ a knot starts forming in my throat.

“Like weird good or weird bad?”

“Um…”

She rolls her eyes “Ugh! That is so typical!”

The knot drops into my stomach and swells up with guilt. “I’m sorry, you helped me so much and I really-“

“JUST like a boy to have all the equipment” she gestures to her mouth “and NO clue how to use it!”

 I laugh with relief. She places a comforting hand on my arm.

“I am SO sorry. We WILL find you a good kisser.” She sighs. “Why do we all have to kiss so many frogs before finding our prince? It’s like SUCH such a waste of time!"

She aggressively pierces her salad with her fork. I bite into my sandwich. Her thigh is touching mine and it's making my stomach clench and I'm trying not to think about that either. If I just ignore these feelings, they have to go away eventually...

"It just makes me so angry! Thinking about him kissing you you know? And like not being good at it!... But! I heard from Christine, who's BFF with Lauren who dated Taylor back in freshman year, that Taylor is pretty good so you can like totally forget you ever even met Jordan."

I nod my head. She whips out her phone.

"And! I've been following his band and they're playing this Thursday night. We HAVE to go!"

"Umm..." Thinking about going to another party makes the fist in my stomach squeeze tight. Dani grabs my hand, making my heart race. I tell it to calm down and then realize she's still talking...

"...seriously, you can-NOT let one bad experience keep you from dating. That wasn't even an actual date! And like I know everybody makes a big deal out of your "firsts" like "first kiss" or whatever, but like I think that if it sucks it just shouldn't count you know? So, you still haven't had your first kiss yet. And that's going to change Thursday night because we are going to have a GREAT time and Taylor's going to be SO into you"

I nod again, trying not to think about the waves of warmth tingling up my arm from Dani's hand.

"We are going to get you looking so CUTE! I'm so excited!"

She turns back to finish her lunch. I already miss her hand on mine. I can't do this... I can't let this, whatever these feelings are, devour this friendship. I mean I know that I know what these feelings are... I just... maybe I'm wrong, maybe Taylor will kiss me and make everything better and then these feelings will go away and I won't have to worry about this anymore...

We finish eating and get up from the table. Dani links her arm through mine and offers me one of her earbuds.

"I just downloaded this ah-may-zing new song, you have to hear it it's SO good! I love her voice!"

I slip the earbud in and immediately feel tingles running down my cheek and jawline. The entire left side of my body feels warm and alert. Her perfume makes me feel heady.

"You smell good" Oh god that sounded so creepy why did I say that that was so stupid-

She laughs, then whispers into my ear "I'll let you in on a secret...what's your favorite flower?"

"What?"

She giggles again. "Don't you have a favorite flower?"

"Um... I like dandelions"

"Ok sure, but I mean like a flower that has a scent"

"... I like lavender I guess?"

"Well instead of spending money on cheap perfumes, which honestly you're just paying for like the fancy bottle anyway, just buy the "essential oil" of that flower like on Amazon or something. A drop on each wrist, and 3 around the base of the neck will have you smelling like a garden for the entire day."

"Oh"

"You can also mix some together, like today I'm wearing rose AND jasmine..."

"Thanks... I mean, thank you... for the tip"

"Mmmhmm!" she squeezes my arm and I have a flashback to the dream... I blink, trying to erase the images. I really can't think about that.

I want to...

But I just can't.


End file.
